Hope
by Laria
Summary: Syaoran lost his ability to love to the void card, but after 2 years when he remeets Sakura, can she make him love again? S&S R&R!


 **Spoiler Alert!!!** The prelude is the basically the whole ending to the second movie. 

Prelude- (2nd movie ending) 

**I.**

"It's okay," Sakura took a step before continuing, "How about coming over here where everyone else is." Sakura offered softly to the crying void card. 

The card looked up almost expectantly, its quiet voice asked, "I won't be alone?"

"No. Everyone is saying, 'come over here.'" Sakura said sincerely. The void card looked down before standing up to its full height, still incased in the black ball of energy that seemed to act as its forcefield.

Sakura raised up her sealing wand, "Return to thy form which thou should be! Clow Card!" Sakura shouted, bringing down her wand as the black bubble of energy popped, its hair, its dress, and its wings flowing around her. 

Sakura thought sadly, 'I guess in the end, I wasn't able to say it…My true feelings…' Sakura closed her eyes, and evenly spoke out the familiar words, "O Card created by Clow, discard thine old form and be reborn." The card floated in front of her while the air blew around her, "under the name of Sakura, thy new Mistress!" 

She finished as the card slowly cascaded into streams and pieces in front of her, like any usual Clow Card did but when she reopened her eyes, she turned around sharply, partly from surprise and partly from dismay, following the card as it wrapped and bound itself into a black sphere around Syaoran. 

"Shaoran!" Sakura screamed running across the pink glowing path her Sakura Cards had created for her, slowly disappearing after she had run across it. 

She could barely make out his outline and form through the darkness of the black magic formed as a bubble. She heard his comforting voice, "I'm glad I made it in time…" She ran to the edge of the white platform stopping only when it ended, where there was a big opening from where void card had attacked. His voice seemed to be hollow, almost echoing inside the shadowy ball, and he continued, "I guess I still have magic left within me. Because you were exhausted having used many cards in one day."

"Shaoran." Sakura bit back a sob. He looked at her, the rays of dawn giving her a better look of his face. 

"Even if this feeling of mine goes away, I…" He paused giving her a weak smile, "…once again…I'll…" Syaoran trailed off as he was completely engulfed in the black magic of the void card. With one moment of disbelief Sakura cried out bursting into tears, "Shaoran!!" 

She stood there crying not noticing as her last card, the one she created, flew out of her costume, glowing and turning before merging with the sphere of black magic that had engulfed Syaoran. 

As soon as the card had touched every entrance was suddenly showered with a vivid glowing greenish-blue beam of light in the tower before slowly fading away.

Sakura still stood there sobbing before she looked up at Syaoran standing on the other side. She shook and couldn't stop crying and then she heard a strange, yet soothing voice, 'Don't cry. It'll be okay.' She opened her tear-filled eyes, and cautiously, but hopefully looked at Syaoran. 

The glowing card floated out in front of her and she lifted her arm to grab it. When the glow had died down, she looked to see her the void card and the card she had created had somehow joined together to form…'the Hope.' 

"It's…that girl." She realized. She slowly looked from the card up to Syaoran, who looked as he had just woken up from the magic and she looked at him sorrowfully. "Shaoran…" She paused, "It doesn't matter if you don't feel anything about me anymore…" She said quietly. She looked down at her shoes, clasping the card tightly around her heart. "I love you, Shaoran." She looked up at him carefully, "You're the one I love most!" She confessed while looking at him. 

Syaoran stood there across the platform in front of her, not flinching almost as if he didn't care or at the least even hear what she had said. His eyes showed no sign of emotion, and the silence was deafening. After what seemed to be the longest period of silence in her life, Sakura looked up at his passive face and let the unshed tears fall. She fell to her knees still shaking and crying from her heartbreak and the biggest disappointment of her life. 

* * * * *

**II.**

Tomoyo moaned as her eyelids flittered open. Her video camera was in front of her still and as she looked around, she noticed that Meiling was also coming around.

Suddenly the night's occurrences came crashing back into her brain: Sakura-chan, Li-kun, the card, everybody's disappearances, etc. When she noted that everybody was back and everything was normal, she smiled, Sakura-chan had done it, she had sealed the card…but at what price? She thought uneasily.

"Meiling-chan," Tomoyo asked, "daijobu desu ka?"

Meiling nodded while trying to stand up. Her legs felt slightly wobbly and unstable, but one thought still lingered in her head. What happened? "Let's go." She heard herself say. 

Tomoyo nodded in agreement, and started running in the direction of the tower. Meiling followed after the running Tomoyo, noticing that people were starting to stir and also waking up. "Oh…what happened, Kinomoto?" Meiling thought anxiously, praying to kami that everyone would be okay.

Tomoyo suddenly halted to a stop causing Meiling to crash into her, knocking them both over. "Aa! Daidouji!" Meiling screamed.

"Gomenasai, Meiling-chan." Tomoyo said quietly. "Shh…" She hushed, her eyes glancing at the scene above her. "Sakura-chan," she whispered sadly. 

Meiling followed Tomoyo's look up into the higher level of the building where Kinomoto and Syaoran were. One glance told her everything. Sakura was on her knees in tears, and Syaoran was just…just standing there. Meiling took a deep sigh, Shaoran, how could you? She thought with disappointment. 

* * * * *

Sakura watched in remorse and a sad smile. Meiling-chan and Syaoran were leaving to go back to Hong Kong. Their one week trip to Tomoeda was over. She laughed almost bitterly, sniffling lightly. "Sayonara! Ja ne!" She yelled with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. "Meiling-chan! Ja ne! Come back soon!" 

Meiling gave her a good-natured smile, "You wait, Kinomoto-san! I'll come back!

She risked a quick glance at Syaoran who was patiently waiting for Meiling to say her goodbyes. "Sarabada, Shaoran." She said softly. "Aishiteru." She whispered before running off to the bathroom, holding back the tears. 

In Sakura's room, the hope card floated above the others, and started glowing.

* * * * * 

_2 years later…_

Li Yelan watched her son train. He had been like this for nearly two years now. No objections to anything the elders ordered him to do. He was cold, inexpressive, and detached from the world. Meiling had explained to her what had happened in the one week vacation to Tomoeda district. The card had taken what emotion was left in her son, his love for the card mistress. Two years had passed and still no change. 

She watched him defeat another challenger easily, without sentiment, stopping only before the kill. She sighed, the elders had done well enough. They had him as their toy for two years. It was beyond time she gave him back his life. She just hoped that she hadn't acted too late, and the card mistress could and would heal his frozen heart. Something she had failed to do.

"Xiao Lang!" She called him. He changed his sword to the pendant and walked up to his mother. 

"I've scheduled a trip to Tomoeda for you and Meiling. I've told her everything, and I have taken this matter to the elders. You are to stay as long as you need."

He nodded, slightly puzzled, but left without comment.

Yelan watched him sadly, I hope you can cure him of this sickness, Kinomoto Sakura.

* * * * *

This chapter was soo sad! Waa! It was very depressing to write! T_T I hope it gets happier! Actually, I just wanted to try this idea out. I'm working on two other ficcys as well, so this one might proceed slowly, but it's amazing what reviews can do! (Hint*Hint) ^_^v Please Review! Ja ne! ~Laria

------------------------

daijobu desu ka = Are you okay?

Gomenasai = I'm sorry

Sayonara = Good-bye

Ja ne = Later

Sarabada = Farewell

Aishiteru = I love you


End file.
